Into the Light
by Angel Kamiya
Summary: Ten year old Luke finds an injured Obi-Wan Kenobi.


Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.  
Into the Light  
By Angel Kamiya

Luke Skywalker didn't know what he was going to do. The ten year old boy had followed his aunt to one of the moisture vaporators outside the farm to help her pick mushrooms, when they had found the body lying on the ground. Luke had been completely unprepared for what he was about to see. The old man was dressed in a brown cloak and had probably been there for a long time now, it looked like he was very dehydrated. They needed to quickly to give the man some water and move him some place cool.

While standing there besides the landspeeder, he watched as his aunt looked over the body. Luke walked quietly forward hoping that he could get a better look at the stranger. What had happened? Life on Tatooine was very unexciting so whenever things like this happened the boy would get excited. Luke was short for his age but he was always looking forward to the next big adventure.

"Who is he?" Luke asked, curiously.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi," Beru replied, worriedly.

"You know him?!"

Beru had knelt by the old man and become very quiet. The woman stayed like that for some time. When it looked like she was done with the examination, the woman got up to leave. She started to walking back to the landspeeder. When she got there Beru grabbed Luke by the hand.

"We must get going."

"What? Aren't you going to help him?" Luke asked, shocked.

"It would be best if we left him," Beru answered.

While the woman started to get the landspeeder ready, Luke glanced at the old man. They couldn't just leave like that. It wasn't right! Luke jumped out of the landspeeder without thinking and started running back. When he arrived at where the old man was he placed his hand on the man's arm.

Luke stared down at the old man. If they left now it would be bad for the stranger. It was almost going to be dark which meant the Sand People would be coming out very soon. Not even an experienced soldier would survive out there on his own.

"Luke!" Beru yelled, stopping the vehicle.

"We have to help him Aunt Beru!"

The woman left the landspeeder and went back to where her adopted son was at. While she stood there, she tried to think about what to do. Luke was right. They couldn't leave him there. Beru suddenly felt very guilty about what she had almost done.

"I'm worried about what your uncle will say if we bring him to our house."

"You told me to always help people whenever I could didn't you?" Luke asked.

"I suppose I did. Help me move him into the landspeeder and we'll be going," Beru replied. "Owen isn't going to be happy about this."

Luke helped his aunt carry the old man into the vehicle. They were going back with him. Luke didn't know what was going to happen, but he was glad they had been able to help. It wasn't every day that they rescued a stranger while in the middle of the desert. Luke wondered how his aunt know the old man.

While the landspeeder moved through the harsh land, Luke leaned back on the seat. It had been a really long day and he had been looking forward to getting some rest. But it looked like that wasn't happening. They had to take care of the stranger first and it would be up to him to help his aunt. Owen had left a few hours ago to speak with the other farm owners so the two of them were on their own until he got back.

It had actually been Luke's idea to go pick some mushrooms while Owen was away. Luke was glad that he had suggested going on the trip because if he hadn't they wouldn't have found the old man. Luke thought it was strange how everything seemed to have worked out.

Luke tried to remember the dream that he had last night. In the dream he had seen himself finding the old man and trying to help him get better. At the time Luke didn't know what it had meant. It had only been a dream but now it was like he had seen the future. It was almost like he had been meant to help the old man. Luke shook his head suddenly feeling very ridiculous. That was impossible.

When they arrived back on the Lars homestead, Beru moved the stranger over to the couch so he could get some rest. Luke watched the whole thing curiously. Beru gave the man some medicine to cure him of his severe dehydration. When she was done she walked over to where Luke was waiting.

"Is he going to be all right?" Luke asked.

"I think he probably would have died if we left him there. You did the right thing making me bring him back."

Beru squeezed Luke's shoulder and left the boy alone. As Luke stood there watching the man, he eventually found the courage to step forward. Obi-Wan had his eyes closed and his skin very dry. It looked like he really had been close to death after all. The man had a gray beard and short hair.

"Luke," The man whispered.

Luke nearly jumped. The man was awake now.

"Don't worry sir. You'll be fine," Luke answered, in a shaky voice. "Try to get some rest."

When Obi-Wan opened his eyes he turned his head to look at the boy.

Luke suddenly felt something strange. It was like they had met before. That was impossible wasn't it? This was the first time he had seen stranger.

"What happened?" Obi-Wan whispered.

"We found you outside while we were picking mushrooms. My aunt told me that you were very lucky. If we hadn't been there you probably wouldn't have made it."

"I was suppose to be protecting you. Yet you saved my life," The man muttered, looking amused.

Luke stared at him wondering what he had meant.

"Don't talk! You have to rest," Luke said, staring at the mysterious man.

While he was lying there, Obi-Wan tried to remember what had happened. When he had woken up that day he had felt a little sick but he had pushed himself to check on Luke anyway. It had been a mistake. Before he had even reached the edge of the Lars farm he had collapsed. The boy had somehow found him.

"How long have I been here Luke?"

"We just got back," Luke answered. "How... how do you know my name?"

"I know your uncle."

Luke remembered where he had heard the name Obi-Wan before. Owen had talked about this old man once.

"Oh..."

"What is it?" Obi-Wan asked, noticing that there was something bothering the boy.

Luke had placed a small chair besides the couch so he could sit there. There was a table besides them, Beru had placed a small cup of water on it. If the man became thirsty he would have something to drink. Luke wanted to stay there for a while longer, since he wanted to help.

"My uncle told me that you were crazy."

Obi-Wan chuckled. It didn't look like he was offended at the comment. The old man closed his eyes and wrapped an arm around himself. It wasn't long before he was sleeping again.

As Luke sat there besides the couch he started thinking about the old hermit and wondering what kind of man he was. Why had he been there outside the farm? Why did Obi-Wan live by himself? Didn't he have any family? Luke couldn't imagine being alone. Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru were very important in his life. The little boy stared at the old man and hoped that he would get better soon. It wasn't time for Obi-Wan Kenobi to die yet.

----

A/N: I hope you liked this story and Please Review.


End file.
